Another April Morning
by Mankiis
Summary: Guess what today is! Well, does it really matter? The date doesn't really make a difference when you're daydreaming. Girls' love is in the air!


_A/N: Whazzup everyone, I'm AKA-nator. I may not be known by anyone in the Fanfiction community except maybe Akai-Kurenai (she claims that she doesn't know me half the time cuz sometimes I act too perverted for my own good, but in the end I'll get her to talk to me again *evil laugh*) and this other person who doesn't even have an account (that person is __**totally**__ missing out), __**but**__ I still hope that everyone will read my story and comment on it so that I can improve and keep writing. Yeah._

_Anyways, when you finish reading, feed the review bunny, and he'll leave lots of eggs for you when Easter comes. Yeah, I know, it's __**shocking**__: the review rabbit is actually a bunny, and he's actually the Easter Bunny._

_Just feed it.f_

_**Please**__.f_

**

* * *

**

_It was an April morning, and Yutaka shivered at the coldness of it. Beside her, Minami looked down with concern and walked a little closer to the smaller girl, serving the dual purpose of providing warmth and protection from the wind._

_Out of nowhere, a large draft of air gusted past them, causing Yutaka to stop and close her eyes against the ferocity of it. Minami stopped as well, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder._

"_Are you okay?" Minami asked. Yutaka opened her eyes to look up at the taller girl's blue ones. Not wanting to trouble her good friend, Yutaka nodded. _

"_I think I just spaced out for a while. It's nothing at all, really. Let's keep going. I don't want to trouble your mother by arriving at your home late," Yutaka replied. She squared her shoulders against the cold and continued walking, but was stopped once more. This time, it was not the wind that hindered her, but someone who exhibited as much coolness as it._

"_You're not okay," Minami murmured. The tall girl flinched inwardly at the lameness of her words. She was aware that she was not particularly talented with speaking, despite her habit of reading during her middle school years. Without hesitation, she stepped forward to convey her thoughts with an action instead._

"_Minami…" Yutaka whispered breathlessly. Her cold and pink face immediately shifted to become warm and red as the normally taciturn girl held her close._

"_We can be a little late," Minami said. She then drew her face close to Yutaka's. Both girl closed their eyes as they leaned in and –_

"- kissed, right?"

_Yes, __**of course**__ they kissed. It would be an ideal way for them to warm each other up and…and…was that last part said out loud?_

"I'm right, aren't I? You were thinking about something naughty, weren't you?"

_I have __**two **__voices inside of my head now? It's enough that I have to cope with the "yuri-vision" part of my mind, but now I have an "ooh-you're-such-a-fan-girl" voice?_

Hiyori's thoughts were dispelled suddenly as she felt her cheeks being pulled.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!" When the barrage of pinching stopped, Hiyori found herself facing an annoyed Patricia who made a **hmph** and crossed her arms.

"Hiyori! If you have the time to be thinking dirty thoughts about Yutaka and Minami, then can't you spare a few seconds to listen to what I'm saying?" Patricia said indignantly.

Hiyori couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile slightly. Even Patricia's angry face was hard for her to take seriously. Her voice turned very comical when she was trying to express how mad she was, and her disgruntled pout looked anything but disgruntled. Indeed, it was an April morning, but there was really no kissing or hugging happening between high school girls. The real situation was that Hiyori had invited Patricia over to her house, chatted for a while, looked out the window, saw the glass fogged up by the cold, and then…**oh**. Whoops.

"I'm going to have to punish you," Patricia continued. "Yuri daydreams are interesting, but are strictly prohibited during real world conversations! Let this be a lesson so that it won't happen again!" She then took off her serious look, replaced it with an evil grin, and started advancing towards the young artist.

Hiyori cringed. _Shoot, I don't want her to do that! The last time that happened, I ended up having to look like an idiot by sticking an enormous bandage on my forehead to cover up the "Daydream count equals OVER 9000! Believe it!" she wrote on it…in __**permanent marker**__. It took me days to scrub that off!_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hiyori stammered. "Can't we talk this out? Who says that I was having a yuri daydream anyways?"

Patricia threw her head back and had a bout of evil laughter that sounded like a cross between Kira's and Tsuruya's. When she was finished, she returned her gaze to Hiyori. "I can see it! When you daydream about girls' love, your face goes all steamy and jumpy. Oh, it's enough to spark a fire in any fan-girl in the vicinity!"

Hiyori was momentarily stuck on a response, and racked her brains for inspiration. However, the only thing lingering in her mind was the "cold April morning" daydream she just had –

_Ah. Well…it'll have to do. _She noticed that Patricia was looming over her. Rather than let Patricia grab her, Hiyori pounced on the American.

"_**This is madness!**_" Patricia yelled out in her native language as the pair toppled onto the floor. She looked up at Hiyori with just a little apprehension. After all, normally she had the upper hand when she was with Hiyori.

"Ah, Martin-sama," Hiyori said sweetly. "You were right when I said I was having a daydream, but who said that it was about those two?"

Patricia was about to comment on the weird title the raven-haired girl had called her, and possibly throw in a threat about writing that on her forehead next, but promptly forgot about it after Hiyori swooped down and gave her a fiery kiss. It lasted for a full minute before Hiyori decided to break contact and sit up. Patricia remained lying down and looked slightly dazed.

Hiyori sighed and braced herself. _I think my plan worked. I guess I should tell her the truth now. Don't want a guilty conscience, anyways. Having artist's block is bad enough._

"Sorry, Patricia, but I really was having a Mina x Yuta daydream. April Fools'!" Hiyori said. While the blonde whipped her head around to look at the calendar and verify that it really was the first day of April, Hiyori dashed madly out of her room and to safety.

"**Usoda**! Hiyori! You're getting penalized for telling the truth so late!" Patricia shouted as she scrambled after the bespectacled girl.

"Don't be using Haruhi quotes while you're laying threats on my life!" Hiyori yelled back from the hall.

"Come on, Hiyori, I needed to become your enemy so you could hate me…and kill me!"

"I told you stop quoting anime already! Hey, wait a minute, I thought you like yaoi, not yuri!"

Patricia screamed, "Same difference!"

"Now you're using oxymorons?!"

_Happy April._

* * *

_P.S. Sorry about having two notes…rants…whatev, but just wanted to say a couple of things. I'm of the belief that Hiyori is the uke type. Yeah. Don't ask me why, because you __**don't**__ want to get me started on my pairing preferences. That doesn't mean I won't __**enjoy**__ talking about it though. *more evil laughs* I'm not against Hiyori as seme, because I think that would be __**totally**__ kinky. *goes off into Hiyori-style daydream mode* Actually, when I was writing this story, I didn't exactly have in mind who the seme and uke was. Well, whatev._

_**Usoda **__means "LIES!" or something like that. I couldn't resist putting that in after seeing this one screenshot of Patty saying it in the PS2 game. I'm a bit of a Japan-ophile and say stuff like "lololol __**minna**__ lookit ain't that liek so __**kawaii desu**__" occasionally, but I had a friend beta this (rather unprofessionally; I just shoved the story onto my friend and told said friend to fix it) and take out all of my beautiful Japanese words…come on…"__**fujoshi**__" is okay, right…__**why**__ do I have to use "fan-girl"? Anyways, __**gomen ne **__for mAi horRIbLe gRammAR._


End file.
